Mónica Manjarrez
|nacimiento = 31 de diciembre de 1967 |nacionalidad = Mexicana |primera_aparicion = Astroboy (1980) |ingreso_doblaje = Agosto de 1985 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = Gail_Webber_GA.ogg }} thumb|230px|Homenaje a Mónica Manjarrez. thumb|230px|Tributo a Mónica Manjarrez. thumb|230px|Homenaje a Mónica Manjarrez SMCMars2.png|Rei Hino / Sailor Mars en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, uno de sus personajes más famosos. Episodio 4 leia.png|Leia Organa en el redoblaje de la primera trilogía de Star Wars, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. The Nanny Fran Fine.png|Francine Joy "Fran" Fine en La niñera, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Bulma_fin_gt.png|Bulma (2ª voz) en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. X-M3JeanGrey.png|Jean Grey en el Universo Cinematográfico X-Men, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Didpicles.png|Didi Pickles en Aventuras en pañales, Rugrats crecidos y sus películas, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. April O'Neil NT 1987.png|Abril O'Neil en primera serie de Las Tortugas Ninja. Character_large_332x363_judy.jpg|Judy Neutrón en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio y su serie animada. Audreyparker.jpg|Audrey Parker-Nichols (2ª voz) en Drake & Josh y en sus Especiales. Marcy.jpg|Marcy en Matrimonio... con hijos. Judith_H.jpg|Judith Melnick en Dos hombres y medio. Eve Teschmacher Supergirl.png|Eve Teschmacher en Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. LM2EvelynCarnahan.png|Evelyn "Eve" Carnahan O'Connell en las películas de La momia. Alexandra Quinn Promo.png|Alexandra Quinn En NCIS: Criminología Naval. Glimmer.jpg|Glimmer en She-Ra: La princesa del poder. Yolei Inoue.gif|Yolei Inoue en Digimon 02. Ayako.jpg|Ayako en Slam Dunk. Noa2.jpg|Noa Izumi en Patlabor. Jenna_Balto3.jpeg|Jenna en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces y Balto III: Aprendiendo a volar. Voltron Princesa Allura.png|La Princesa Allura en Voltron, defensor del universo. PC (Pretty Cool) Popples.png|PC en Bombitas. Princesa ivonne de belvedere (resto) lnranime.png|Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere en La novicia rebelde. SCCSonomiDaidouji.png|Sonomi Daidouji en Sakura Card Captors. SCCRubyMoon.png|Nakuru Akisuki / Ruby Moon también en Sakura Card Captors. Lizziemcguire(6).png|Jo McGuire en Lizzie McGuire. Belinda_ConineFil.gif|Belinda Conine en Filadelfia. Mask - 4.jpg|Tina Carlyle en La Máscara. MMPR_Scorpina.jpg|Escorpina en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. Missy GetOut.png|Missy Armitage en ¡Huye!. Amy_BarnesVolcano.gif|Dra. Amy Barnes en Volcano. GaleWS2.png|Gale Weathers en Scream 2 (doblaje original). RF2MonicaFuentes.png|Monica Fuentes en Más rápido más furioso. Old_christine.jpg|Christine Campbell en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine. CHPKaren Barclay.png|Karen Barclay en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico. Kim diamond eldls-lbdb2.png|Kim Diamond en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2. AceptadosMonica.jpg|Diane Gaines en Aceptados. Joan_SA.png|Joan en Jefa por accidente. Ruth CAS.png|Ruth Walker en El mundo oculto de Sabrina. Petra_Fina_Dagmar.png|Petrafina Dagmar / Maestra Losé en Flint: El detective del tiempo. Lady-Oscar-lady-oscar-30399651-1440-900.jpg|Oscar Françoise de Jarjeyes en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles. CDZP5Artemisa.png|Artemisa en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo. Tights brief dragon ball super.png|Tights en Dragon Ball Super. Tsubaki.png|Tsubaki en Inuyasha. Pkmn Florinda.png|Florinda Showers en Pokémon. EP198 Marina.png|Tierra también en Pokémon. LadyDevimon t.gif|LadyDevimon en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Toshikodigimon.png|Toshiko Takenouchi también en Digimon: Digital Monsters y Digimon 02. Arukenimon b.png|Arukenimon en Digimon 02. Ptcard minmay.jpg|Lynn Minmay en Robotech (eps. 19, 31, 34-36). Robotech_Southern_Cross_Dana_Sterling.png|Dana Sterling en Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia. Robotech_Mospeada_Rook_Bartley.png|Rook Bartley en Robotech: La Nueva Generación. BAOAV_Chiren.jpg|Chiren en Alita, ángel de combate. Imagen 1.jpg|Serena en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena. Lucero Sonico.png|Lucero Sónico en Bailando rock con Lucero Sónico. Mikeys Mom.png|Sra. Munroe en Bunsen es una bestia. Gárgolas Princesa Katherine.png|Princesa Katherine en Gárgolas. SPM-TerryLee.png|Teniente Terry Lee en Spider-Man (Temps. 2-5). Spoiled_Girl's_Mother.png|Mamá de niña malcriada en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios. Golem Woman.png|Golem Hembra en Los Simpson. 195227445.png|Ellen en Chuck's Choice. MainJudyCGI.png|Judy en Thomas y sus amigos. Tumblr oxx6c0obv21tr6wqbo1 1280.png|Barbara en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro. Dave turner edm.png|Dave Turner en El duende mágico. Helen edm.png|Helen también en El duende mágico. descarga (91).jpg|Frany Uñas Comidas en Crayon Shin-chan. HelenMorgandorffer.jpg|Helen Morgendorffer en Daria en "¿Es hora de ir a la universidad?". Snookie Monica.jpg|Snookie en ¡Aloha, Scooby-Doo!. Fran Drescher.jpg|Voz recurrente de Fran Drescher. Famke_Janssen_2019.jpg|Voz recurrente de Famke Janssen. thumb|right|230px|Mónica Manjarrez saludando como la Nana Fine. thumb|right|230px|Mónica Manjarrez junto a [[Patricia Acevedo, saludando como Sailor Mars y Sailor Moon, respectivamente.]] thumb|right|230 px Mónica Elizabeth Gómez Dosamantes '''(nacida el 31 de diciembre de 1967), mejor conocida como '''Mónica Manjarrez, es una actriz de doblaje mexicana. Es reconocida por ser la voz de personajes como Rei Hino / Sailor Mars en la franquicia de Sailor Moon, la segunda voz de Bulma en la franquicia de Dragon Ball, Fran Fine en La niñera, Abril O'Neil en la primera serie de las Tortugas Ninja, Leia Organa en la saga de Star Wars, Jean Grey en la franquicia de X-Men, Didi Pickles en la serie animada Aventuras en pañales, Ayako en Slam Dunk, entre otros. Entre los años 2012 y 2015 estuvo alejada del doblaje, dedicada de lleno a su familia, a partir del 2016 retoma su actividad. Filmografia Anime Michie Tomizawa *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon R *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon S *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon SuperS *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon Sailor Stars *Dana Sterling en Robotech: Los Maestros de la Robotecnia / La Cruz del Sur Hiromi Tsuru *Bulma (eps. 187-229, 241-291) en Dragon Ball Z *Bulma en Dragon Ball GT *Tights en Dragon Ball Super Ai Nagano *LadyDevimon en Digimon: Digital Monsters *LadyDevimon en Digimon 02 Atsuko Tanaka * Neena Hagen en Agent Aika * Coffee en Cowboy Bebop Mami Koyama *Reina de la luna en Gulliver Boy *Chiren en Alita ángel de combate Michiko Neya *Shouko Tsujitani en Sakura Card Captors *Tierra en Pokémon Nanaho Katsuragi *Profesora Seki en Magical Doremi *Profesora Seki en Magical Doremi Sharp Toshiko Fujita *Toshiko Takenouchi en Digimon: Digital Monsters *Toshiko Takenouchi en Digimon 02 Otros *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars (Rina Satō) en Sailor Moon Crystal *Noa Izumi en Patlabor *Yolei Inoue / Arukenimon en Digimon 02 *Lynn Minmay en Robotech (algunos episodios) *Rook Bartley en Robotech: La Nueva Generación *Oscar François de Jarjayes en Lady Oscar: La rosa de Versalles *Voces adicionales en Astroboy (1980) (DEBUT) *Dave Turner / Helen en El duende mágico *Princesa Ivonne de Belvedere (2ª voz y resto) en La novicia rebelde *Geist / Marin de Águila (3 eps.) / Miho (ep. 23) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco *Tsubaki en Inuyasha *Sonomi Daidouji / Nakuru Akizuki/Ruby Moon / Reportera de TV / Keiko Kurokawa / Empleada / Carta Clow de Luz en Sakura Card Captors *Petrafina/Maestra Losé en Flint: El detective del tiempo *Silva (joven) en Bucky en busca del mundo cero *Ayako en Slam Dunk *Frany Uñas Comidas (1ª voz) / Maestra de patinaje en Crayon Shin-chan *Midori Yamabuki / Sol / Voces adicionales en Dr. Slump: Las travesuras de Aralé *Kozue Kaoru en El anillo mágico *Florinda Showers en Pokémon *Videl (1ª aparición, ep. 200) en Dragon Ball Z *Riris en Gulliver Boy *Bizarra en Cazadores de duendes II *Mizuki Segawa en Guyver *Mamá de Yuuko (ep. 4) / Marilyn Monroe (ep. 9) en Kitaro *Letreros en Gunsmith Cats Series animadas Eva Christensen *Viral en Tortugas Ninja Fast Forward *Viral en Las Tortugas Ninja de Regreso a la Alcantarilla Melanie Chartoff *Didi Pickles en Aventuras en pañales *Didi Pickles en Rugrats crecidos Otros *Abril O'Neil en Las Tortugas Ninja *Void en WildC.A.T.S. *Judy Neutrón en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio *PC en Bombitas *Pepe en Fóforo *Barbara en Bunnicula: El conejo vampiro *Mrs. Trotsworth en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad *Judy en Thomas y sus amigos *Sra. Munroe en Bunsen es una bestia *Ellen en Chuck's Choice *Mamá de niña malcriada en Mansión Foster para amigos imaginarios *Glimmer / Sweet Bee / Sprintina en She-Ra: La princesa del poder *Martha Generic en El mundo de Bobby *Sra. Larkin (1ª voz) En Las locuras de Andy *Teniente Terry Lee en El Hombre Araña *Serena en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Mastermind / Black Velvet en Loonatics *Clementine en Clementine *Helen Morgendoffer (últimos eps.) en Daria *Yolanda en Yolanda, la hija del Corsario Negro *Golem hembra en Los Simpson *Atascadero, la aventurera (ep. 13) / Voces adicionales en Defensores de la Tierra Películas Carrie Fisher *Princesa Leia (joven) en Star Wars Episodio VIII: Los últimos Jedi (2017) (archivo de 1997) *Monja en Jay y el silencioso Bob (2001) *Princesa Leia en Star Wars Episodio VI: El regreso del Jedi (1983) (redoblaje 1997) *Princesa Leia en Star Wars Episodio V: El imperio contraataca (1980) (redoblaje 1997) *Princesa Leia en Star Wars Episodio IV: Una nueva esperanza (1977) (redoblaje 1997) Famke Janssen *Jean Grey en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Jean Grey en X-Men 2 (2003) *Jean Grey en X-Men (2000) *Trillian en Deep Rising (1998) Catherine Keener *Missy Armitage en ¡Huye! (2017) *Trish en Virgen a los 40 (2005) *Cecilia en El secreto (1999) Julianne Moore *Jules en Mi familia (2010) *Julian Taylor en Niños del hombre (2007) *Wavey Prowse en Atando cabos (2001) Fran Drescher *Amanda Wasserman en Preciosa (2003) *Joy Miller en La niñera y el presidente (1997) *Dolores "D. D." Durante en Jack (1996) Lolita Davidovich *Cleo Richards en Hollywood: Departamento de homicidios (2003) *Sra. Albertson en Ayer y hoy (1995) *Marva en El circo de la fe (1992) Rachel Weisz *Rachel en Un gran chico (2002) *Evelyn O'Connell en La momia regresa (2001) *Evelyn O'Connell en La momia (1999) [[Joely Richardson|'Joely Richardson']] * Mary Hemingway en Papa: Hemingway in Cuba (2015) * Elizabeth Rueland en Dos vidas contigo (2000) Laura Dern *Prudence en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) *Peggy en El doctor y las mujeres (2000) Nancy Sullivan *Andrey Parker-Nichols en Feliz Navidad, Drake & Josh (2009) *Audrey Parker-Nichols en Drake & Josh van a Hollywood (2006) Elizabeth Banks *Miri en Hagamos una porno (2008) *Jess en Aprendiendo de mí (2007) Meg Ryan *Martha Durand en El nuevo novio de mi mamá (2008) *Sarah Hardwicke en Entre mujeres (2007) Tilda Swinton *Audrey Cobb en Impulso adolescente (2005) *Ella Gaunt en La culpa (2003) Frances O'Connor *Tanya Harnovey en Tres dólares (2005) *Rita en Códigos de guerra (2002) Andie MacDowell *Terri en Salón de belleza (2005) *Elizabeth "Bessie" Faro en Decepción (1993) Ashley Judd *Linda Porter en De-Lovely (2004) *Vivian Abbot (joven) en Divinos secretos (2002) Mary Elizabeth Mastrantonio *Jean Ellison en La historia de Brooke Ellison (2004) *Jeanne Holman en Tres deseos (1995) Ashley Laurence *Dakota en El amable Ben: Segunda parte (2003) *Dakota en Ben: Peligro en la montaña (2002) Julianna Margulies *Bernadette Beattie en Barco fantasma (2002) *Louise Brown en La pandilla Newton (1998) Joan Cusack *Rachel Bitterman en Esta es una película muy navideña de los Muppets (2002) *Gail en Nueve meses (1995) Nicole Kidman *Gillian Owens en Hechizo de amor (1998) *Tracey Kennsinger en Malicia (1993) Cameron Diaz *Celine Naville en A Life Less Ordinary (1997) *Tina Carlyle en La Máscara (1994) Demi Moore *Hester Prynne en La letra escarlata (1995) *Diane Lightson en Una cascada de líos (1991) Kim Basinger *Kitty Potter en Caprichos a la moda (1994) *Carol McCoy en La huida (1994) (redoblaje) Madeleine Stowe *Emma Brody en Terror ciego (1994) *Rachel Munro en Luna de porcelana (1994) Otros *Joan (Leah Remini) en Jefa por accidente (2018) *Barb (Jacki Weaver) en El rey de la polca (2018) *Marion McPherson (Laurie Metcalf) en Lady Bird (2017) *Esther Mullins (Miranda Otto) en Annabelle 2: La creación (2017) *Dra. Jane Mathis (Vinessa Shaw) en Clinical (2017) *Muriel Weasley (Matyelok Gibbs) en Harry Potter y las reliquias de la muerte - Parte 1 (2010) *Claire Sheperd (Alice Eve) en Persecución inminente (2009) *Gayle Sweeny (Jane Lynch) en Un par nada ejemplar (2008) *Pan (Marisa Tomei) en El luchador (2008) (versión DVD) *Mamá Racer en Meteoro, la película (2008) *Jane Harris (Nathalie Boltt) en Doomsday (2008) *Liz Bretter (Liz Cackowski) en ¿Cómo sobrevivir a mi ex? (2008) *Mira (Aishwarya Rai) en La leyenda de Excalibur (2007) *Zoe Bell en A prueba de muerte (2007) *Michelle (Cerina Vincent) en El regreso a la casa embrujada (2007) *Joanne Herring (Julia Roberts) en Juego de poder (2007) *Abogada de Richie (KaDee Strickland) en Gángster americano (2007) *Voces diversas en Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) *Mary Class (Jenny McCarthy) en La hija de Santa (2006) *Voces diversas en París, te amo (2006) *Diane Gaines (Ann Cusack) en Aceptados (2006) *Christa-Maria Sieland (Martina Gedeck) en La vida de los otros (2006) *Kathy Reynolds (Nina Barry) en El peor de los miedos (2006) *Allyson Harlan (Paget Brewster) en Un día perfecto (2006) *Lea Neumann (Lale Yavas) en El último tren a Auschwitz (2006) *Isabella (Li Gong) en Miami Vice (2006) *Priscilla Chase (Parker Posey) en Mi punto G (2006) *Dra. T.H. Moss (Frances Conroy) en El culto siniestro (2006) (versión TV) *Krissi Graves (Valerie Mikita) en Venganza en Graves (2005) *Dra. Edith Vogel (Mary Black) en El exorcismo de Emily Rose (2005) *Signe Jonnson (Maria Lundqvisten) en Adiós mamá (2005) *Barbara (Brenda James) en Un verano en pantalones (2005) *Claudia Procles (Fiona Glascott) en Judas (2004) *Giselle (K.D. Aubert) en Soul Plane (2004) *Aleera (Elena Anaya) en Van Helsing: Cazador de monstruos (2004) *Tamy (Jessica Bowman) / Mujer en auto (Nicola Hersh) en Como si fuera la primera vez (2004) *Jo McGuire (Hallie Todd) en Lizzie McGuire: Estrella pop (2003) *Sofie Fatale (Julie Dreyfus) en Kill Bill Vol. 1 (2003) (3ª versión) *Dra. Christy Blanchard (Linda Purl) en La furia del cielo (2003) *La tía Louise (Jenna Gering) en Todo por las patadas (2003) *Evie Kling (Kathy Griffin) en Beethoven 5 (2003) *Chrystele Porel (Ophelie Winteren) en Mira quién sigue hablando (2003) *Constance Harraway (Laura Linney) en La vida de David Gale (2003) *Monica Fuentes (Eva Mendes) en Más rápido más furioso (2003) *Sra. Boyd (Valarie Pettiford) en Minicampeones (2002) *Cynthia Carter (Daryl Hannah) en Un amor para recordar (2002) *Oficial Monica Romero (Janeane Garofalo) en Hasta el cuello (2002) *Molly Graham (Mary-Louise Parker) en Dragón rojo (2002) *Madre de Paula en Velocidad personal (2002) *Dra. Jennifer Stillman (Nastassja Kinski) en El fin del mundo (2001) *Cassandra Hausen (Rachel York) en Niñera por accidente: La historia continúa (2001) *Julia/Rosalind (Christina Applegate) en Los visitantes (2001) *Dr. Christine Edmonton Henning (Mary Page Keller) en Venomous (2001) *Sonji Roi (Jada Pinkett Smith) en Ali (2001) *Lucrecia Clan (Stacy Edwards) en Alta velocidad (2001) (2ª versión) *Rachel Powell (Mary McCormack) en K-PAX (2001) *Gwiniviere (Samantha Mathis) en Las nieblas de Ávalon (2001) *Adela Invergordon (Charlize Theron) en Leyendas de vida (2000) *Agente Amanda Foster (Traci Lords) en Epicentro (2000) *Sheila Goldstein (Marlo Thomas) en Copiando a Mona Lisa (2000) *Janice (Stockard Channing) en La verdad acerca de Jane (2000) *Doctora en Aprendiendo a amar (2000) *Chloe Jensen (Elizabeth Mitchell) en La enfermera Betty (2000) *Laura (Iben Hjejle) en Alta fidelidad (2000) *Helena Ayala (Catherine Zeta-Jones) en Traffic (2000) *Pamela Fitzgerald (Mimi Rogers) en Feroz (2000) *Dra. Barbara Van Dyke (Molly Shannon) en My Five Wives (2000) *Kim Diamond (Kim Director) en El libro de las sombras: La bruja de Blair 2 (2000) *Molly McKay (Elisabeth Shue) en Molly (1999) *Katie Jordan (Michelle Pfeiffer) en Nuestro amor (1999) *Mary Newlis (Rebecca Gayheart) en Del crepúsculo al amanecer 3 (1999) *Shamela Stewart (Sophie Heyman) en Un duque de pocas pulgas (1999) *Julie (Holly Aird) en Volando por amor (1999) *Voces diversas en El quinto infierno (1999) *Faye Watson (Lesley Ann Warren) en Lección mortal (1999) *Lydia (Jeanne Tripplehorn) en Si yo hubiera... (1998) (redoblaje) *Brooke Anders (Jessica Tuck) en Una novia para papá (1998) *Sarah Frazer (Chandra West) en Compañías peligrosas (1998) *Sammy Turken (Louise Lombard) en Talos, la momia (1998) *Tina Osu (Lianna Pai) en Contra el enemigo (1998) *Annie MacLean (Kristin Scott Thomas) en El señor de los caballos (1998) *Dra. Laura Baker (Marg Helgenberger) en Especies II (1998) *Billie Auster (Sela Ward) en Estudio 54 (1998) *Narradora de historias en Titanic (1997) *Charlotte (Melanie Griffith) en Lolita (1997) *Christine (Deborah Kara Unger) en El juego (1997) (doblaje original) *Voces diversas en El volcán (1997) *Dr. Amy Barnes (Anne Heche) en Volcano (1997) *Gale Weathers (Courteney Cox) en Scream 2 (1997) (doblaje original) *Mickey Morse (Elle Macpherson) en Al filo del peligro (1997) *Ellen Griswold (Beverly D'Angelo) en Vacaciones en Las Vegas (1997) *Lady Claudia (Sigourney Weaver) en Blanca Nieves en el bosque negro (1997) *Alex Minetti (Natasha Henstridge) en Máximo riesgo (1996) *Connie Doyle (Ricki Lake) en Amor por accidente (1996) *Alice Sheldon (Caroline Goodall) en White Squall (1996) *Krista Donahue (Shanna Reed) en Cascabel (1996) *Melissa Hill (Jensen Daggett) en Proyecto: ALF (1996) *Barb Wire (Pamela Anderson) en Ángel ejecutor (1996) *Penny Sands (Shelley Long) en Susie Q (1996) *Françoise Gilot (Natascha McElhone) en Sobreviviendo a Picasso (1996) *Jill Randall (Kim Delaney) en Darkman II: El regreso de Durant (1995) *Mina Murray (Amy Yasbeck) en Drácula muerto pero feliz (1995) *Rebbeca Trager (Elizabeth Perkins) en Moonlight and Valentino: mujeres bajo la luna (1995) *Max (Sofia Shinas) en Caída libre (1994) *Mookie (Carole Finn) en La historia sin fin III (1994) *Marie (Julia Ormond) en Nostradamus (1994) *Hipolita (Roma Downey) en Hércules y las amazonas (1994) *Lily Marshall (Reba McEntire) en ¿Hay vida allá afuera? (1994) *Chun-Li (Ming-Na) en Street Fighter: La última batalla (1994) *Nicole Scott (Salli Richardson-Whitfield) en I Spy Returns (1994) *Belinda Conine (Mary Steenburgen) en Filadelfia (1993) *Abril O'Neil (Paige Turco) en Las Tortugas Ninja III (1993) (versión New Line) *Rosa del Valle (Teri Polo) en La casa de los espíritus (1993) *Samantha (Lysette Anthony) en Mira quién habla ahora (1993) *Nina Totenberg en Dave (1993) (redoblaje) *Tte. Dena Donato en Donato e hija (1993) *Angela Lewis (Halle Berry) en Boomerang (1992) *Sandy Warwick (Brenda Bakke) en Secretos (1992) *Betsy (Sarah Jessica Parker) en Luna de miel para tres (1992) *Little Sue (Tara Frederick) en Los imperdonables (1992) *Srta. Hobbs (Catherine Mary Stewart) en Armonía perfecta (1991) *Reportera (Joan Esposito) en Marea de fuego (1991) (redoblaje) *Mujer del orfanato (Elinor Donahue) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 6: La muerte de Freddy (1991) (doblaje original) *Abril O'Neil (Judith Hoag) en Las Tortugas Ninja (1990) *Joyce Palmieri / Rachel Myatt Crisp (Penelope Ann Miller) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (doblaje original) *Eve (Joan Severance) en Ciegos, sordos y locos (1989) *Darlene Carruthers (Karen Alston) en Halloween 5: La venganza de Michael Myers (1989) *Jill (Deborah Foreman) en Los expertos (1989) *Karen Barclay (Catherine Hicks) en Chucky: El muñeco diabólico (1988) (doblaje original) *Elizabeth Grant (Caroline Kava) en El pequeño Nikita (1988) *Hope (Mia Farrow) en Otra mujer (1988) *Teela (Chelsea Field) en Amos del Universo (1987) *Patricia Goodwin (Melody Anderson) en El templo del sol (1986) *Sandy Kessler (Helen Slater) en Ruthless People (1986) (redoblaje) *Amy Peterson (Amanda Bearse) en Noche de terror (1985) *Tricia (Tricia Bartholome) en Los exploradores (1985) *Celine (Susan Tyrrell) en Carne y sangre (1985) *Pasante de la Corte (Maralene Cramer) en Perfección (1985) *Prostituta del bar (Anne-Marie Martin) / Jefa de personal en la construcción (Babs Chula) en Brigada especial (1984) *Mujer en la playa en Contra todo riesgo (1984) *Viola Kelsey (Amy Madigan) en En un lugar del corazón (1984) *Entrenadora de cheerleading (Molly Basler) en Karate Kid (1984) (doblaje original mexicano) *Marcia (Marilyn Kagan) en La iniciación (1984) *Madre de Tina (Donna Woodrum) / Prefecta en corredor (Leslie Hoffman) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Roseanne (Kelly Preston) en Christine (1983) *Teniente Saavik (Kirstie Alley) en Star Trek 2: La ira de Khan (1982) *Victoria Grant (Victor/Victoria) (Julie Andrews) en Víctor/Victoria (1982) (redoblaje) *Aphril (Geena Davis) en Tootsie (1982) (redoblaje) *Liz Blake (Nancy Allen) en Vestida para matar (1980) *Sally Hyde (Jane Fonda) en Regreso a casa (1978) *Janet (Susan Penhaligon) / Sra. Maitland (Renee Girard) en El misterio (1977) *Tiffany Case (Jill St. John) en 007: Los diamantes son eternos (1971) (doblaje de DVD) *Lilia (Debra Paget) en Los diez mandamientos (1956) (2ª versión) Series de TV Fran Drescher *Sra. Levine en El séquito (2009) *Fran Reeves en Viviendo con Fran (2005-2006) *Fran Reeves en Las travesuras de mi hermana (2005) *Fran Fine en La niñera (1993-1999) [[Sherilyn Fenn|'Sherilyn Fenn']] * Audrey Horne en Twin Peaks: The Return (2017) * Audrey Horne en Twin Peaks (1990-1991) Andrea Brooks *Eve Teschmacher en Supergirl (2016-presente) *Eve Teschmacher en Flash (2017) JoNell Kennedy *Judith en Tocado por un ángel (2000) (temp. 6, ep. 137) *Dra. Amina Ngebe en Los expedientes secretos X (1999) (temp. 7, ep. 1) Otros *Tilly Mitchell (Patricia Arquette) en Escape at Dannemora (2018) *Nana Ruth Walker (Laverne Scott Caldwell) en El mundo oculto de Sabrina (2018) *Deirdre (Catherine Keener) en Kidding (2018) *Isabelle Huppert en Call My Agent (2018) *Julia McNamara (Joely Richardson) en Cortes y puntadas (2003-2010) *Samantha Spade (Poppy Montgomery) en Sin rastro (2002-2009) (desde 2ª temp.) *Ellen Whitton (Bianca Amato) en La esposa ejemplar (2009) *Arlene Fowler (Carrie Preston) en True Blood: Sangre verdadera (ep. 1) (2008) *Audrey Parker-Nichols (2ª voz) (Nancy Sullivan) en Drake y Josh (2004-2007) *Beth Huffstodt (Paget Brewster) en Huff (2004-2006) *Kelly Donovan (Melinda Clarke) (3ª voz) / Reportera de televisión (temp. 6) en Diarios de vampiros *Gail Webber (Monique Cash) (temp. 13) en Anatomía según Grey *Marcie Darcy (Amanda Bearse) en Married with Children *Escorpina en Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Lost **Lindsey Littleton (Gabrielle Fitzpatrick) (2007) **Lily (Terasa Livingstone) (1ª temporada, ep. 24) **Isabella (Mirelly Taylor) (6ª temporada, ep. 112) *Gail Kippling (Charlene Fernetz) en Sabrina, la bruja adolescente (1996) *Sydney Fox (Tia Carrere) en Relic Hunter (1999-2002) *Susan (Laurie Metcalf) en Malcolm (2000-2006) *Jo McGuire en Lizzie McGuire (2001-2004) *Gladys Duncan (Shirley Jones) en ¡Buena suerte, Charlie! *Chelsea Chipley (Blanche Baker) en Clarissa lo explica todo (1994) *Laura (Bénédicte Delmas) en Saint-Tropez (1996-2008) *Christine Campbell (Julia Louis-Dreyfus) en Las nuevas aventuras de Christine *Penny Lipton (Mary B. Ward) en TV 101 *Kelly Taylor (Jennie Garth) en Beverly Hills, 90210 (algunos eps.) *Kitty Hopkins (Winnie Gardner) (ep. 10) en Automan (1983-1984) *Nicolette Grant (Chloë Sevigny) en Amor compartido (desde 2ª temp.) *Voces varias en Misterios sin resolver *Cyane (Selma Blair) en Xena: La princesa guerrera (2000) *Trish Dunn en Survivor: Pearl Island *CSI: New York **Holly Golightly #1 / Beth Larson (Andrea Bogart) (Temp 3 ep 2) (2006) *CSI: En la escena del crimen **Merril McGuiere (Judith Hoag) (temp. 4, ep. 16) (2004) **Bev (Mandy Bowers) (temp. 5, ep. 8) (2004) **Abogada Margaret Finn (Palmer Davis) (temp. 5, ep. 9) (2004) **Faith Hollis (Veanne Cox) (Temp. 5 ep 14) (2005) *Suzanne Marin en Los inventores (capítulo "El sueño de Bizet") *Lucy (Liz Coke) / Martha (Karen Baily) / Jill Hamilton en Academia de modelos *Alex Cahill (Sheree J. Wilson) en Walker, Texas Ranger *Theresa (2ª voz) (Navi Rawat) en O.C. Vidas ajenas *Tocado por un ángel **Megan (Nancy Allen) (temp. 1, ep. 7) (1994) **Dr. Augusta "Gus" Jacobs (Jeannetta Arnette) (temp. 2, ep. 12) (1995) **Angela (Ann-Margret) *Sydney Brewster (Adrienne Barbeau) en Flipper (serie de TV de 1995) *Isabella (Maria Canals Barrera) en La teoría del Big Bang (temp. 10, ep. 215) (2016) *Alexandra Quinn (Jennifer Esposito) en NCIS: Criminología Naval *Gail (Rebecca Field) en Monk (2006) (temp. 4, ep. 11) Miniseries *Atenea (Isabella Rossellini) en La odisea (1997) Películas animadas Jodi Benson *Jenna en Balto III: Aprendiendo a volar *Jenna en Balto II: En busca de tus raíces Megan Cavanagh *Judy Neutrón en Jimmy Neutrón: el niño genio *Judy Neutrón en La hora poderosa de Jimmy y Timmy Otros *Grandis Granva en Nadia: El Secreto de Fuzzy *Helen Morgendorffer en Daria: ¿Es hora de ir a la universidad? *Snookie Waeawa en ¡Hola, Scooby-Doo! *Cleopatra en Asterix y Cleopatra (doblaje original) *Bruja en Scooby-Doo y los hermanos Boo *Phantasma "Phanty" en Scooby-Doo y la escuela de fantasmas Cortometrajes animados * Star Wars: Galaxia de aventuras - Leia Organa (Carrie Fisher) (Archivos de 1997) Películas de anime Hiromi Tsuru *Bulma en Dragon Ball Z: Goku es un Super Saiyajin *Bulma en Dragon Ball Z: Los Dos Guerreros del Futuro, Gohan y Trunks *Bulma en Dragon Ball Z: El Poder Invencible *Bulma en Dragon Ball Z: La Galaxia Corre Peligro *Bulma en Dragon Ball Z: La fusión de Goku y Vegeta *Bulma en Dragon Ball Z: El Ataque del Dragón Mariko Mukai *Midori Yamabuki en Dr. Slump: Una aventura espacial *Midori Yamabuki en Dr. Slump: La gran carrera alrededor del mundo *Midori Yamabuki en Dr. Slump: Mecapolis la ciudad de ensueño Michie Tomizawa *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon R: La promesa de la rosa *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon S: El amor de la princesa Kaguya *Rei Hino/Sailor Mars en Sailor Moon Super S: El milagro del agujero de los sueños Miina Tominaga *Noa Izumi en Patlabor: La película *Noa Izumi en Patlabor: La película 2 Otros *Kei en Akira (2ª versión) *Mizuki Segawa en Guyver: Out of Control *Yolei Inoue en Digimon: la película *Sonomi Daidouji en Sakura Card Captors: La carta sellada *Sachiko en Los padrinos de Tokio *Eri Kisaki en Detective Conan: La decimocuarta víctima *Artemisa en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco: Obertura del Cielo Telenovelas brasileñas Júlia Almeida *Estela en Lazos de familia *Luisa en Presencia de Anita *Fernanda Carreira en Dos caras *Leinha en India, una historia de amor Carolina Ferraz *Rebeca Cavalcanti en Bellísima *Clarice en Sabor de la pasión Deborah Evelyn *Eunice Machado en Insensato corazón *Cristina Barroso Stewart "Kiki" en Reglas del juego Elizabeth Savalla *Cunegunda Pereira Torres "Boca de fuego" en ¡Qué vida buena! *Arlette Méndez da Silva en La trampa Sylvia Bandeira *Perpetua Mendonça en La esclava Isaura *Ana Clara Peixoto en Sol naciente Thaís de Campos *Arlete en Mujeres de arena *Andressa en El viaje Otros *Isa (Giovanna Antonelli) en Corazones Rebeldes *Malu (Tatiana Monteiro) en Terra Esperanza *Margaret (Laura Lustosa) en Mujeres apasionadas *Victoria Ventura (joven) (Paula Possani) en A través del tiempo *Leonor (Vera Ferreira) en Totalmente diva *Jueza Carolina Giardino (Esther Jablonski) en Sombras del ayer (ep. 57) *Criselia de Monferrato (Rosamaria Murtinho) en Salve al rey *Dra. Herminia (Marília Martins) en El otro lado del paraíso Videojuegos *Leia Organa anciana (Julie Dolan) - Disney Infinity 3.0 Figuras de acción * Star Wars Force Link - Leia Organa (Carrie Fisher) (Archivos de 1997) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 (hasta 2003) *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio - Ultra Video *CineDub (desde 2018) *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Globo *Grupo Macías *IDF *Intersound (hasta 2006) *Intertrack (hasta 2001) *Ki Audio *Made in Spanish - MADE Productions *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado (hasta 2000) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb México S.A. de C.V. *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync (hasta 2010) *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. (hasta 2006) *Sysdub *Telespeciales (hasta 1990) Televisión *Los Miserables (Canal 13 de México, 1974) Trivia *Mónica Manjarrez tiene varios personajes en común con Rocío Garcel: **En Dragon Ball Z, Mónica sustituyó a Rocío como Bulma casi al terminar la saga de Cell, luego de que Rocío fuera vetada por el estudio a cargo del doblaje, Intertrack, por problemas de salario. ***Varios años después, en Dragon Ball Super, y con Rocío habiendo retomado a Bulma, Mónica dobla a su hermana Tights en el episodio 29. **En Daria, Rocío es la voz base de Helen Morgendoffer pero Mónica la sustituyó en algunos episodios. **En Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio, en cambio, la voz base de Judy Neutrón era Mónica y Rocío la sustituyó en algunos episodios y en los promocionales de la serie. **En Robotech, a diferencia de los dos anteriores, la voz base de Lynn Minmay era Sylvia Garcel pero en algunos episodios, Rocío sustituyó a su hermana, y en otros, Mónica sustituyó a Sylvia. *Mónica Manjarrez ha alternado algunos papeles con Laura Ayala: **Laura fue la voz de Bulma en Zero y el Dragón Mágico, el primer doblaje de Dragon Ball; retomó al personaje en Dragon Ball Z para sustituir por dos episodios a Mónica antes que ella retomara el personaje. **En Beverly Hills, 90210, Mónica sustituyó en algunos episodios a Laura como Kelly Taylor. **En la película Akira, Laura dobló al personaje de Kei en el doblaje original, mientras que Mónica lo hizo en el redoblaje. **En la película Chucky: El muñeco diabólico, Mónica dobló a Karen Barclay en el doblaje original, mientras que Laura lo hizo en el redoblaje. **En Un detective en el kinder, Mónica dobló a Joyce Palmieri/Rachel Myatt Crisp en el doblaje original, Laura en el redoblaje. *Entre los años 2012 y 2015, Mónica estuvo inactiva en el doblaje. Fueron varios los proyectos que trataron de contactarla para respetarle sus personajes, sin embargo había sido muy difícil localizarla por lo que tuvo que ser reemplazada en varios de sus papeles, algunos ejemplos son: **Jean Grey de la franquicia de películas de acción real de X-Men, siendo sustituida por Verónica López Treviño desde Wolverine: Inmortal. **Rook, siendo sustituida por María Fernanda Morales en Robotech: El amor sigue vivo. **Se le quiso dar el papel de Sra. O'Neal / Mamá-cosa en la serie animada de Las Tortugas Ninja de 2012, debido a que el personaje en la versión original lo interpreta Renae Jacobs, actriz que daba voz a Abril O'Neil en la serie animada de 1987 al igual que Mónica. Pero nuevamente no se logró ubicar a Manjarrez y el papel se le fue dado a su tocaya Mónica Villaseñor. Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de México Categoría:Actrices de TV Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en México Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de la ANDA Categoría:Actrices de los años 1980 Categoría:Actrices de los años 1990 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020